hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Danulean Storm Imagery Archive
This is the imagery archive for all satellite or surface analysis or radar images for Danulean storms that are currently available. 1887 1887 Danulean Great Hurricane.png|Surface analysis map of the 1887 Great Floodston Hurricane, 06:00 UTC September 21 1887. - Floodston Bureau of Weather 1965 Hurricane051965Danula1.png|Hurricane 05 of the 1965 season, at peak intensity. Hurricane051965Danula2.png|A better quality image of the 1965 hurricane at peak intensity. Hurricane051965Danula3.png|A radar image of the hurricane near peak intensity. 2018 Anguillapeakhires.png|The peak intensity of relatively disorganized Hurricane Anguilla, late on June 24th, while it was passing in between Nikorru and Odileland. Sd02peakhires.png|Weak and disheveled Subtropical Depression Two at peak intensity, in the Darafura Sea, late on June 28th. Barthelemypeakhires.png|Tropical Storm Barthelemy making landfall in Banglamore at peak intensity with orderly cloud banding, very early on June 29th. Carolinepeakhires.png|Resembling a blob of convection, Caroline makes landfall in the southern United States of Danula as a strong tropical storm, very early on July 4th. Danielsimhires.png|Well developed Major Hurricane Daniel at peak intensity as a 115 mile per hour category 3 hurricane with a remarkably clear eye, north of the Turkland coastline, late on July 7th. Td97peak.png|Disorganized Tropical Depression Ninety Seven, operationally Invest Ninety Seven, at peak intensity, just as it made landfall in Nikorru early on July 9th. Emiliapeakhires.png|Hurricane Emilia at peak intensity showing its shallow eye, passing just south of Nikorru, early on July 18th. Fredericpeakhires.png|Frederic at peak intensity as a high end category 2 hurricane with a well pronounced eye, while passing through the waters of Odileland, late on July 19th. Gertrudepeakhires.png|Visually unremarkable Severe Tropical Storm Gertrude at peak intensity, while making landfall along the southern coastline of the United States of Danula, early on July 24th. Harveypeakhires.png|Disorderly but damaging Harvey at peak intensity, as a severe tropical storm making landfall near Floodston City with heavy rainfall, causing catastrophic flooding in the area, late on July 27th. Irenepeakhires.png|Strengthening and well organized Severe Tropical Storm Irene, making landfall in Banglamore at peak intensity, late on August 1st. Josepeakhires.png|Intense and organized Hurricane Jose at its category 6 peak strength with a well defined eye, north of the Waleston coastline, late on August 5th. Katherinepeakhires.png|Extremely powerful Hurricane Katherine at its category 7, 180 mile per hour, peak intensity in the Damarian Sea with very good banding and eye structure, threatening Odileland's coastlines, late on August 11th. Katherinepeakhiresradar.png|Another image of Katherine, at the same time, but composited from radar data instead, taken from recon aircraft, maritime and surface radar, and satellite rainfall observations. Lennypeakhires.png|Somewhat orderly Severe Subtropical Storm Lenny at peak intensity in the middle of the Damala Ocean with 65 mile per hour winds, late on August 16th. Margharetpeakhires.png|Heavily sheared Subtropical Storm Margharet at peak intensity with a partially exposed circulation, in the southwestern Darafura Sea, late on August 9th. Nathanpeakhires.png|Powerful Hurricane Nathan at peak intensity in the middle of the Damala Ocean, showing a well developed pinhole eye, as a 130 mile per hour category 4 hurricane, late on August 22nd. August27thopalandphilippe.png| Opalpeakhires.png| Philippepeakhires.png| Ritapeakhires.png| Stanpeak.png| Tammypeakhires.png| Vincepeakhires.png| Stanpeakhires.png| Whitneypeakhires.png| Acornpeakhires.png| Barrypeak.png| Chandrapeakhires.png| Barrypeak100mph.png| Douglaspeakhires.png| Evelynpeak.png| October18thbarryandfabio| Barrypeakhires.png| Fabiopeak.png| Barrybeforelandfall.png| Gloriapeak.png| Harmonysim.png| Isasim.png| Jazlyn1129sim.png| Jazlyn1130.png| Jazlyn1201peak.png| Jazlynpeak1201color.png| Korrapeak.png| December27thlaytenandmichael.png| Michaelpeak.png| Laytenpeak.png| Laytenlandfall.png| Nachopeak.png| Oliviasim.png| Oliviapeak0208.png| Pauline12 20190301.png| Paulinepeak.png| Paulinemarch3rdpeak.png| Rebeccapeak.png| Siennapeak.png| Troypeak.png| Vixenpeak.png| Winniepeak.png| 2019 2019 Danula Anthony peak.png|Hurricane Anthony at peak intensity, early on June 12th, just as it made landfall in the southwestern United States of Danula. 2019 Danula Belinda peak.png|Belinda at peak intensity early on June 28th, as a weak and disheveled tropical storm. 2019DanulaChris1800ZJul15.png|Powerful Chris at peak intensity late on July 15th, as the first major hurricane of the season. 2019DanulaFour1800ZJul31.png|Tropical Depression Four, just as it was designated, late on July 31st. 2019Danula94D1800ZJul31.png|Invest 94D, barely hours before being named Delilah, late on July 31st. 2019DanulaFour1200ZAug01.png|Tropical Depression Four at peak intensity, on August 1st, just hours before degenerating into a remnant low. 2019DanulaDelilah1800ZAug3.png|Strong Delilah at peak intensity, late on August 3rd, as a category 5 hurricane on the Lucarius Wind Scale. 2019DanulaDelilah1800ZAug6.png|Disintegrating Delilah a few days after peak intensity, late on August 6th, barely holding on to hurricane status. 2019DanulaDelilah1800ZAug7.png|Severe Tropical Storm Delilah, prior to restrengthening back to hurricane status, late on August 7th. 2019DanulaDelilah1800ZAug8.png|Completely reorganized, Delilah is now a hurricane again, late on August 8th. 2019DanulaDelilah1200ZAug10.png|Delilah making its destructive landfall near Floodston City, on August 10th, with 80 mph winds and incredible rainfall. 2019DanulaErick1800ZAug14.png|Disorganized Erick at 'peak' intensity, late on August 14th, after having maintained minimal tropical storm strength for a day. 2019DanulaFern1800ZAug25.png|Newly named Tropical Storm Fern, late on August 25th, already displaying well organized banding. 2019DanulaFern1800ZAug26.png|Fern, now a hurricane, displaying a developing eyewall late on August 26th. 2019DanulaFern1800ZAug27.png|Compact Major Hurricane Fern, with a well visible eye, as it menacingly bore down on the nearby coastline, late on August 27th. 2019DanulaGabe1800ZAug27.png|Minimal Tropical Storm Gabe just after getting named, late on August 27th. 2019DanulaFern1800ZAug28.png|Fern, ever stronger and more organized, late on August 28th, just as it was approaching landfall. 2019DanulaGabe1800ZAug28.png|Severe Tropical Storm Gabe at peak intensity, despite its worse visual appearance than when it was named, late on August 28th. 2019DanulaFern1200ZAug29.png|Fern making its catastrophic landfall on August 29th, with 160 mph winds and a pressure of 913 mbar, making it a category 6 hurricane on the Lucarius Wind Scale. 2019DanulaHelena1800ZSep15.png|Subtropical Storm Helena, hours before becoming a true tropical cyclone, at its initial peak strength as a 50 mph storm, late on September 15th. 2019DanulaHelena1800ZSep16.png|Helena, slightly weaker, and now a true tropical cyclone, late on September 16th, as it struggled to reintensify for the next couple of days. 2019DanulaHelena1800ZSep18.png|Helena at its secondary peak intensity, as a 50 mph tropical storm, late on September 18th, just 6 hours before landfall in Turkland. 2019DanulaIsla1800ZSep18.png|Weak and non-tropical looking subtropical storm Isla late on September 18th, at its 50 mph peak intensity. 2019DanulaJames1800ZSep18.png|Relatively badly organized Hurricane James, with recon-confirmed 70 mph winds inside its center, late on September 18th. 2019DanulaJames1800ZSep19.png|James, now a major hurricane, still struggling to maintain a satellite presentation worthy of its recon-verified windspeed, late on September 19th. 2019DanulaJames1800ZSep20.png|150 mph James, recently upgraded to category 6 strength, finally manages to present a satellite visual worthy of its intensity, as an eye rapidly forms within the hurricane, and it enters a burst of rapid strengthening, late on September 20th. 2019DanulaJames1800ZSep21.png|James, now a catastrophic hurricane with winds reaching 195 mph, just as it directly hit one of the outlying islands of the United States of Danula, late on September 21st. 2019DanulaJames1800ZSep22.png|James at its record peak intensity, with winds reaching 215 mph, and the pressure dropping to an astonishing 870 mbar, late on September 22nd, just as it scorched several other outlying islands of the United States of Danula. 2019DanulaJames1800-2000ZSep22.gif|Animated imagery of James at around the same time, showing its well organized structure, and slow movement speed. The animation spans 2 hours, from 18Z to 20Z September 22nd. 20190922.1800.gd02.ir.BD.10DJAMES.185kts-870mb|James at around the same time, but in Dvorak enhanced infrared imagery, showing its cold cloud tops and warm eye. 2019DanulaJames1800ZSep23.png|James, now rapidly weakening due to upwelling and deteriorating conditions, as a strong category 5 major hurricane with winds reaching 145 mph late on September 23rd. 2019DanulaJames1800ZSep24.png|James, continuing its weakening trend, now nearly a minimal category 3 hurricane with winds reaching 105 mph, late on September 24th. 2019DanulaJames1800ZSep25.png|James, just barely holding on to hurricane status in highly hostile conditions, late on September 25th. 2019DanulaJames1800ZSep26.png|Now only a weak and collapsing tropical storm, James nears degeneration into a remnant low, late on September 26th. 2019DanulaKelly1800ZOct16.png|Tropical Storm Kelly just as it was designated, late on October 16th, clearly showing its extratropical roots. 2019DanulaKelly1800ZOct17.png|Kelly, now a hurricane, showing its unusual structure, late on October 17th, as preparations and precautions were taken in southern Waleston. 2019DanulaKelly1800ZOct18.png|Now a category 2 hurricane, with windspeeds reaching 90 mph, Kelly begins its two day long battering of the country of Waleston, as it begins a transition to extratropical status, late on October 18th. 2019DanulaKelly0600ZOct19.png|Kelly at its peak intensity while a tropical cyclone, with winds reaching 95 mph, just 6 hours before it transitioned into an extratropical cyclone and made landfall in Waleston, early on October 19th. 2019DanulaKelly1800ZOct19.png|Kelly, in an unusual manner, reaches major hurricane force winds as an extratropical cyclone, late on October 19th, just after it came ashore. 2019DanulaLauren1800ZDec2.png|Tiny Lauren already as an 80 mph hurricane, late on December 2nd, just 12 hours after being designated as a tropical cyclone. 2019DanulaLauren1800ZDec3.png|Lauren at peak intensity, as a 90 mph hurricane with a pressure of 983 mbar, late on December 3rd, only a day before degenerating back into an extratropical cyclone. Category:Galleries Category:Fictional basins